


Rag Doll Merlin

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart for fanfic, Gen, Should be sad but turned out to be a bit creepy, did you even wash your tears?, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: Fanart for AP's angsty (amazing as always) oneshot "did you even wash your tears?". I was really debating whether to post this or not but here we are. So please, enjoy!





	Rag Doll Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [did you even wash your tears?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525235) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> Um it's a little creepy, so if you aren't a fan of dolls I suggest not to scroll down more but otherwise please proceed and enjoy!

As stated in the summary I was really debating whether to post this or not. I do have several other projects but after I finished "did you even wash your tears?" I just HAD TO get this out of my system! I started almost as soon as I clicked the post button for the comment I left on the oneshot, that was how inspired I felt. The last three words had images after images flood into my head and as an artist when inspiration comes to you beat it in the head with a club and drag it into your deep abode to slowly savour (great analogy, I know). But on the other hand, frankly, some of my works with the highest clicks are arts I gift to AP (because she is just such an amazing person and always, always shares my art around). I really don't want people think I'm doing this just for clicks and stuff, I'm just always SO inspired by her amazingly beautiful writing and I just had to drop everything and finish this! And AP I really hope these constant posts don't pester you too much! You really don't have to share it around if it's too much effort, my only hope for all of these drawings are that they're able to pair and compliment the amazing writings which I fell in love with immediately. 

Alright enough blabbering, here's the art, please enjoy!

 


End file.
